


Love Lines

by wreckedshoes



Series: Love Things [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Actor!Mingyu, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, MinWon - Freeform, Oneshot, meanie, model!wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreckedshoes/pseuds/wreckedshoes
Summary: “You’d buy me a ring just like this one when you propose to me, right?”Mingyu grins. “Who says that I’d propose to you?”Wonwoo hums. “We’ve been dating for almost six years, if you break up with me after this long, I'd literally sue you.” He says calmly and Mingyu laughs, bringing Wonwoo in for a kiss.“As if I’d ever let either of that happen.”
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Series: Love Things [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/849927
Comments: 18
Kudos: 307





	Love Lines

**Author's Note:**

> I TOTALLY FORGOT TO POST THIS BECAUSE I GOT TOO CARRIED AWAY WITH ANIMAL CROSSING, THE GAME IS TAKING OVER MY LIFE

It’s a sunny afternoon as Mingyu lays on the couch with his phone in hand, scrolling through his usual social media feeds. His free hand is on Wonwoo’s hip, as the older is sprawled out on top of his chest, occupying himself with his usual video game.

Wonwoo’s thin legs dangle in the air at the other end of the couch, catching Mingyu’s attention from his phone every now and then. It’s quite endearing seeing how his boyfriend is laid on top of him with a cute little pout jutting out of his lips as he focuses on his game. 

A hand goes on Wonwoo’s hip and Mingyu gently rubs his thumb against the older’s hipbone, earning a little hum from the former that he doesn’t mind the small touch. Mingyu sighs with content, relaxing into Wonwoo’s body against his own and holding him a little closer.

It’s been a quiet and soft afternoon after a long hard week of schedules. The drama Mingyu has been filming for is starting to wrap up its final episodes, and Wonwoo had just arrived back from his photoshoot in Paris, and finally back in Mingyu’s arms. 

He feels Wonwoo’s cold skin against his fingertips and breathes in the strawberry scent from his shampoo and it just  _ feels right.  _ Things couldn’t get any better. Especially with his lovely boyfriend wearing one of his large sweaters (clearly stolen from Mingyu’s side of the closet but he’s not complaining) going down just enough to cover his boxers at his thighs (again from Mingyu’s closet but this time he’s complaining). 

Wonwoo shifts slightly on Mingyu, adjusting so that he’s resting his chin right on the younger’s chest, game console tapping against Mingyu’s chin. The change in position gives a clear view for Mingyu to stare right at the fox eyed man, taking in every angle starting from the raven locks that fall down to his eyes, to the sharp nose that Mingyu could trace in his sleep, and then to those lips that are curved ever so rightly, so pretty and adorable and yet at the same time insanely hot and tasteful when they’re passionately making out, and when those lips wrap around his-

Whoa, calm down, Kim Mingyu. Soft thoughts, soft thoughts.

A hum escapes through Wonwoo’s lips and Mingyu understands that hum. It’s the hum that usually appears when Wonwoo is focused on playing Animal Crossing. He's been obsessed with this game ever since it came out and perhaps he's too into getting cute villagers onto his island. The cute hum makes the corner of Mingyu’s lips twitch into a smile. He brings his fingers up to string through the back of Wonwoo’s hair, feeling the soft sensation against his fingertips. The older’s bare legs continue to dangle at the back and Mingyu just wants those legs to just wrap around him (in the least sexual way of course).

Mingyu turns off his phone and drops it down to his side (it’s probably not a good idea considering it might slide through the cushions but he’ll just worry about that later) and closes his eyes, taking in nothing but silence and the small volume of Wonwoo’s video game music playing KK Bubblegum. He hears the wind gently blowing through the windows and he can just picture the room still full of the sunset’s orange colors. It’s about time the weather is finally getting nicer that means more outside dates.

He can picture the sunset shining on Wonwoo, illuminating that already perfect face of his, and Wonwoo smiling up at him with those beautiful set of white pearl teeth and-

“Fuck, I lost!”

The sudden shout startles the six foot man underneath him and Mingyu jolts up to see Wonwoo above him, back arched, bearing an annoyed expression with his game console tight on Mingyu’s chest. “I GOT AN UGLY VILLAGER, ugh! And I didn’t save before, damn it!” 

Mingyu throws his head back but can’t help but let out a chuckle. “It’s not the end of the world.” He says, a hand on Wonwoo’s arched waist. He puckers his lips. “Give me a kiss.”

Wonwoo ignores him, proceeding to sit up and bringing his game closer to his face. Mingyu groans and drops his head back onto the couch rest. He stares at Wonwoo, who’s now settled on his torso, legs on either side of Mingyu’s hips. The concentrated hums are back, now annoyed as ever and Mingyu swears the poor game console will break at any moment from Wonwoo’s rage pressing.

“Babe~” Mingyu whines, hands now bringing out to fully wrap around Wonwoo’s rear. He’s always adored his boyfriend’s little butt, even if he has no ass. It’s super flat and small but Mingyu loves it, especially when they’re in the bedroom where he’s owning it however he wants. He loves it when it jiggles up and down when he’s sliding in and out of him, and how it feels when he cups it in his large hands. He loves every part of his boyfriend and would never want him to change in any way.

Biting his bottom lip into a mischievous smile, Mingyu gives Wonwoo’s right butt cheek a gentle smack before teasingly grabbing a handful of it. “How about a little fun?” Mingyu teases and gives another smack, hearing Wonwoo’s small squeak as he tries his hardest to focus on his game. Mingyu sits up, lips puckered again, and gets the palm of Wonwoo’s hand.

“I really want to finish this game,” Wonwoo says as he squirms his boyfriend away with his hand, “so I’m really not in the mood.” He finishes by pushing his boyfriend back down to the couch. 

Mingyu chuckles and stares up at his feisty boyfriend. “How about I just do all the work then?” He suggests, hands still feeling Wonwoo’s butt. “You can still play your game while I have my way with you. It’s not like it’s the first time we’ve done it like that.” He doesn’t get an answer and Mingyu smiles, finally roaming his hands underneath Wonwoo’s sweater, feeling his boyfriend’s bare skin that marries his fingertips. He presses his lips into kiss on Wonwoo’s belly button, right next to the lines of his abs and he makes his way up from there. The older one lets out a breath from the kisses. He rests his arms on Mingyu’s shoulders, still playing his game but his head is getting quite dizzy from Mingyu’s kisses.

It isn’t until Mingyu reaches up to Wonwoo’s neck that the latter feels even more lightheaded. His neck has always been his weak spot and Mingyu knows it. The game drops down onto the couch from Wonwoo’s hands (he saved it of course) and Wonwoo finally cups Mingyu’s cheeks to start a kiss. He runs his fingers through Mingyu’s hair, feeling the soft locks threading between the space of his fingers.

Mingyu kisses deeper into Wonwoo’s neck and listens to his breathing become heavier. God, how much he loved Wonwoo’s breaths. He absolutely loved how good he makes Wonwoo feel, because Wonwoo only deserves to feel the best. He lays Wonwoo down on the couch, meeting his lips again and runs his hand underneath the older’s shirt.

Wonwoo squeaks. “Wait, Gyu-” He says and Mingyu hums, kissing Wonwoo’s neck some more. “We can’t go all the way. I have a photoshoot tomorrow.” Wonwoo explains and Mingyu stops, kissing him, forming his lips into a pout. He’s upset but of course he understands. Sighing, Mingyu just plops himself down onto his boyfriend, settling with a kiss to his temple.

Wonwoo chuckles lightly as he lets his boyfriend nap on his chest. If he didn’t have a photoshoot tomorrow, he would’ve let Mingyu go all the way with him. He wants to make Mingyu feel good, make Mingyu know that his body is all his and that only Mingyu can make him feel the way he does. 

“Comfy?” Wonwoo asks.

Mingyu yawns and snuggles against the model’s chest. “Very much.” He says as he falls asleep, Wonwoo pecks his forehead before grabbing his phone. 

“No, I don’t understand.”

“I’m sorry…”

“You’re seeing someone else?” Mingyu asks with a voice of a heart shattering into a thousand pieces. He stares into Wonwoo’s eyes, the pair of eyes that he loved so much but at this moment hurt him so much. He was holding Wonwoo’s phone, the brightness of his screen burning his eyes. “How could you do this to me?”

Wonwoo looks away from Mingyu’s stare. “I’m sorry.” He repeats. 

Mingyu shakes his head. “I thought you loved me.” He says, his eyes becoming tearful. “Was it me? Was I not good enough?”

Wonwoo doesn’t answer. 

A tear falls down Mingyu’s cheek. He nods. “I understand.” He says in a low tone. “I’m sorry I wasn’t good enough for you. I didn’t notice how much we were drifting apart and how lonely you’ve been.” He reaches for his pocket and from there he reveals a small velvet box that makes Wonwoo gasps under this breath. Mingyu smiles sadly. “I got this when you were away, because I thought...no, I knew that I was more than ready to be with you forever but,” he puts the box down onto the dining table. His face is full of tears now.

Wonwoo watches as Mingyu cries. He’s such an ugly crier, but it makes him love him even more. “Mingyu,” he says, dropping the script and walking towards his boyfriend. He lifts up his crying face with his hands and kisses his lips. “Oh god, that was amazing.” He says with a small chuckle and Mingyu cries a little harder. “Stop crying, we’re done acting now!”

“I know but I can’t stop!” Mingyu laughs with his tears and Wonwoo laughs long, bumping their foreheads together as he wipes his baby of a boyfriend’s tears. He always helps Mingyu with memorizing his script for his drama’s next episodes, this one just happened to be the saddest episode where Mingyu’s character finds out that he has to end his relationship with his partner. “I just pictured the scene as us and now I can’t stop crying.”

Wonwoo grins with his own eyes trying to hold back tears. They sit down on the spot in the middle of their kitchen floor. Wonwoo sits on Mingyu’s lap, pecking the actor’s tears away. “Baby, you know that would never happen.” He says because it’s true. He loves Mingyu too much for that. “I love you.” He kisses Mingyu’s lips. Over and over. “I love you. I love you. I love you.”

“The ring looks extremely real.” Wonwoo says as he examines the little treasure in the box. “Mind if I try it on?”

Mingyu sniffles. “Sure. It’s fake anyway, since the director lent it to me to rehearse with.” He watches as Wonwoo slides the ring onto his finger. It fit perfectly. They both stare at it and Wonwoo chuckles nervously.

“Even if it’s fake why am I so nervous wearing it?” He jokes as he slides the ring off and puts it back into the box. “You’d buy me a ring just like this one when you propose to me, right?”

Mingyu grins. “Who says that I’d propose to you?”

Wonwoo hums. “We’ve been dating for almost six years, if you break up with me after this long, I'd literally sue you.” He says calmly and Mingyu laughs, bringing Wonwoo in for a kiss.

“As if I’d ever let either of that happen.”

Mingyu continues to practice his lines by himself this time. He walks back and forth in circles in the kitchen, whispering the script to himself and making notes at the corner of his pages like a college student studying for his exam. Wonwoo is sitting on their window sill bench, staring outside.at the sunset that shone into their apartment. The clouds are still floating, but they had a pretty orange tint to them.

He closes his eyes, letting the light hit his face as he listens to Mingyu’s voice. Wonwoo loves listening to Mingyu’s voice. He wasn’t loud or quiet, it was at the right tone that calms the atmosphere. It reminds him of the time they first met. Wonwoo was just a shop mall model with mediocre pay and Mingyu was still an acting trainee who could barely remember his lines. The both of them were so young and shy but they clicked.

Wonwoo helped Mingyu with his training and Mingyu helped Wonwoo with his resumé photoshoots. They were a perfect team that couldn’t last forever.

As Mingyu debuted, he easily captured hearts through the television with his characters. The audience loves him. He brought a fresh and youthful charm. He hit it big, but so did Wonwoo. After being contracted with several large fashion and modeling companies, he’s done shows and photoshoots from around the world and quickly became one of the top models in the world. They both were busy, and they didn’t speak for three years at an awards show.

Celebrities dating is never easy. It’s more than just a normal relationship between two people who are attracted to each other. They aren’t normal people who worked nine to five jobs. They’re people of the entertainment world who will always have their eyes and their opinions on them. Paparazzi, social media, extreme fans, they’re all not easy to handle but nothing is easy to handle.

Wonwoo remembers how they dated in secret, away from the camera and away from the fans. Denying news and reporters in question of their relationship were easy at first, but the truth will always come out in photos. Well, if you’re dating while wearing a cap, a pair of sunglasses, and a mask while getting into a car so quickly as if you’re trying to escape the government, it’s easy to tell what’s going on.

But still, they worked hard to make their relationship work even after they’ve been found out, even after their review from the news, and even after the risk of damaging their careers. They made it work because they loved each other too much to let what they have go.

“Babe?” Mingyu calls as he walks over to Wonwoo on the windowsill. His head is against the glass, sleeping soundly. Mingyu smiles and grabs a thin blanket to cover him. It’s his favorite place to take a catnap. He winces when the sun suddenly hits his eyes just right. It’s almost completely set, and Mingyu should begin to cook dinner.

Wonwoo always had pictured that one day he’d quit modelling. Well, perhaps not necessarily quit, but more so expanding his field. He’s thought about going into fashion design, creating the clothes rather than wearing the clothes while walking down a straight line for a living. In other ideas, he’s thought about acting. There are many models turned actors out there. He has the face and charm, it wouldn’t be a problem. 

Seeing Mingyu act on set is different. He’s a different person in many ways that Wonwoo didn’t even think was possible. Mingyu is dressed in a white button up and black slacks, his hair is styled so handsomely and his makeup made him look even more dapper. But the man in front of him wasn’t Kim Mingyu, but Lee Yoonbin, the main character in the drama whose heart gets broken in more ways than one. 

“I pictured us married one day.” Mingyu as Yoonbin says to the lead actress. He’s getting emotional and his eyes are already getting teary. “I pictured our wedding to have a bouquet of chrysanthemums on every table. All of our family and friends would be there, and you’d be wearing the most beautiful white wedding dress.” 

As Mingyu continued, Wonwoo pictured his lover waiting at the altar in a nice black tuxedo. He’d look so handsome. He’d look perfect at their wedding.

“Hey love,” Mingyu calls when the scene has ended and he walks over to press his lips against Wonwoo’s lips. He pauses when he sees the glistened shine in Wonwoo’s eyes. “Babe, are you crying?”

Wonwoo sniffles. “No.” he lies. “That scene was so good and I can’t believe I just spoiled myself before the episode even came out.”

Mingyu chuckles as he pulls Wonwoo into a hug. “Aw, honey,” He says, swaying him around as he pecks the top of his hair. 

Wonwoo looks up. “Were you thinking about me when you were saying your lines again?” He asks.

Mingyu smiles and bumps their foreheads. “I’m always thinking about you.” He answers. They separate when one of the stylists tell Mingyu to get ready for the next scene. Mingyu’s reluctant to part, but it just takes Wonwoo to kiss his pout to make him feel better. “I see you in a few, babe.”

“Do well,” Wonwoo says, letting their fingers slip to the last touch as Mingyu gets back on set. The small velvet box returns to the scene and Wonwoo watches as Mingyu opens the box, revealing the ring, though it looks different from when he had rehearsed with his boyfriend. Mingyu hands the lead actress the ring and after a few lines and a couple of more crying scenes, the scene cuts and Mingyu returns back to Wonwoo.

“That was the last scene of the day.” Mingyu says. “I have some stuff to wrap up and then let’s head home, alright love?” Wonwoo nods and patiently waits.

When they returned home, Wonwoo couldn’t help but immediately initiate his nightly kisses with his man. “I still can’t go all the way today but,” Wonwoo brings Mingyu to the couch and sits him down before settling in between his legs on the floor. He looks up with a grin. “I want to give you at least a little something.” 

Mingyu smiles. “You’re the best, babe.” He says as Wonwoo starts to loosen his belt.

“Hey,” Wonwoo calls and Mingyu hums, raising his eyebrows in response. “How come the ring today on set looks different than when we practiced together?” Wonwoo asks as he successfully pulls Mingyu’s pants down a little.

“Hm? Oh that,” Mingyu begins and laughs nervously, “I kinda lost the first ring, so we had to buy another fake one.” He says and Wonwoo rolls his eyes but laughs. 

Typical, clumsy Kim Mingyu.

“I should’ve known.” Wonwoo teases and Mingyu chuckles before finally feeling his boyfriend go down on him. He closes his eyes, letting Wonwoo pleasure him and he thinks about the ring. True, it was a different ring on set. But he didn’t lose the ring that Wonwoo had first seen. 

The first ring is resting safely in the most hidden part of his socks drawer, waiting for its right time to finally appear again. 

**Author's Note:**

> wonwoo playing animal crossing was totally added last minute BECAUSE THIS GAME SHOULDN'T BE SO ADDICTING. i've been playing it for the past two months and thank lord this game exists because i would've gone insane during quarantine right now. I would invite you all to my island buttt my island literally looks HORRIBLE so I need to make it look good LOL
> 
> anyways hope you enjoyed reading and pls leave lots of kudos and comments! :)
> 
> follow me here! [twitter](https://twitter.com/wreckedshoes)  
> 


End file.
